


Leto Temper

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [55]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers get in a bit of a tiff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leto Temper

“Goddamn it Shannon, listen!” Jared shouted, “You’re going ape shit for no reason!”

                “No reason? I think I have every reason to be pissed off at you!” retorted Shannon.

                “I fucking warned you!”

                Tomo blinked and eased the door shut behind him. The Leto Brothers in a fight? This was rare.

                “I can’t believe you went and fucking did that!”

                Jared crossed his arms, “Again, I warned you.”

                Tomo’s brows furrowed. What were they fighting about?

                “I can’t believe you went and told Mom about this though!”

                Tomo’s eyebrows rose. Jared told Constance?!?

                “You stole my fucking cookies!”

                Tomo resisted smacking his forehead. Of course Jared would overreact.  “They’re fucking cookies!”

                “They were  _my_ cookies!”

                Sighing, Tomo turned around. He suddenly could use another cigarette.


End file.
